Forbidden Love
by Erotic-Chaotic
Summary: I've decided to write a HarryDraco fic and their forbidden love for each other. They find themselves in some awkward situations where their feelings are as clear as day. But each is scared of telling the other... what happens when hormones take control?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was sinking beyond the horizon, and Harry was pacing up and down nervously outside Draco's manor house. He'd told Harry he would meet him here just after sunset, and then they would be free to leave this life behind forever.

Harry stopped his pacing and turned to stare at the sun. It would soon be completely out of view. He heard a rustle in the bushes to his left and quickly jerked his head towards the source of the noise- a cat climbed out from behind a hedge. Harry cursed under his breath and resumed his pacing on the footpath.

Finally, after what felt like hours of endless waiting, Harry heard the snap of the front door closing and hurried footsteps down the drive. Draco's face slid into view behind the high, towering gates and he drew his wand, taping the chains which slid backwards immediately.

"What kept you?" Harry breathed, picking up his rucksack.

"Sorry, parents took their time," Draco muttered back, now tapping the chains to lock back around the gates.

The pair embraced in a short hug before setting off into the thickening darkness. Together they walked in silence, their ears picking up every rustle of leaves.

After half an hour of walking, Draco halted and quickly dropped to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Draco? What's wrong? We're almost at the portkey, c'mon!" said Harry sounding half-concerned and half-desperate.

"It's just this whole thing. I still can't believe we're doing this, Harry," Draco said into his hands.

Slowly he raised his head and stared into Harry's bright green eyes. Harry held out his hand to lift Draco to his feet, which he took without hesitation. For a few moments they stood there, each pouring is eyes into the other. Then quite suddenly, they broke their gazes and started walking again, this time more hurriedly.

After five minutes, they arrived at a paddock which was empty except for an old tractor tier. They walked towards it, and each placed a hand on it, apparently waiting for something to happen. And after a minute or two, something did happen. The tire glowed bright silver, and quite suddenly, it vanished along with Harry and Draco.

The pair felt as though they were flying extremely fast through the air, and everything was far too blurry for them to make out. Their hands glued to the tire, they continued flying, until quite suddenly, they flumped down with a thud on a soft, sloping lawn.

"Harry! Oh Harry, thank goodness you made it," a girls voice sounded from somewhere at the top of the lawn.

Draco grunted as he pushed himself to a sitting position somewhere on Harry's left. The girl who had spoken before was hurrying down the lawn. Harry felt her gently pull him onto his back, and all he could see was a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked, sitting up and pushing his glasses back on.

"Me? Oh yes, I'm fine. Ron's not here yet. I'm quite concerned… his portkey left at five," she muttered, looking around distractedly. She spotted Draco, and looked back at Harry with a startled expression on her face. "What's he doing here?!" she mouthed at Harry. He shrugged and got to his feet, walking over to collect up his rucksack.

Together the three of them climbed the lawn back towards Hermione's house. No one spoke until they were inside the living room, and Hermione had made them some tea.

She turned to Draco, catching Harry's eye. When Harry shook his head, she ignored him and cleared her throat.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry but Harry didn't tell me you'd be coming. What are you doing here?" she looked quite timid, but her voice was clear.

"Look Granger, it's none of your business why I'm with Harry. But you can rest assured that I won't murder you in your sleep, or call the Dark Lord to your house," he shot back calmly. "Where's the bathroom?"

Hermione looked as though she was about to spit acid, but Harry spoke before she had a chance, "First door to your left out in the hall," he said loudly.

Draco got to his feet and left the room. Hermione glared at the door he exited through.

"What are you doing, Harry?" she asked through clenched teeth, "I can't believe you'd bring him into hiding with us!" Then she too got to her feet and went back out the front door, evidentially waiting for Ron to arrive.

Harry sighed and finished his tea. He could tell this wasn't going to be fun. But what did Hermione know of love? For that was what he felt for Draco…


	2. Chapter 2

Outside Harry heard Hermione let out a scream, and her hurried footsteps down the lawn. He assumed Ron had arrived, which would most likely lead to more questioning over Draco's loyalties and why he was here.

Harry slid into the hall and knocked gently on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Draco's voice echoed from inside.

"Draco, it's Harry. Ron's just turned up… thought I ought to warn you of er, possible conflict," Harry whispered back through the door.

The door opened suddenly and Draco pulled Harry inside. As he snapped the door shut again, they heard Ron and Hermione enter the house, talking excitedly to each other.

"Harry, Weasley and Granger hate my guts. I've called Granger a Mudblood too many times to be forgiven, and Weasley a blood traitor. I can't expect them to forgive me as easily as you," said Draco nervously, peering into Harry's emerald eyes.

Before he could say anything, Harry noted how much emotion seemed to be swimming in Draco's silver-grey eyes. He longed to know what it meant, but Draco looked away before he could choose his words.

"Well you could start with calling them Ron and Hermione if you're seeking forgiveness, Draco. They're used to you sneering at them with the use of their surnames," Harry replied, still trying to catch Draco's eye once more.

It happened very suddenly. Draco made a sudden movement and had Harry pinned against the bathroom door. But it wasn't in a threatening way… more pleading and longing. Draco moved his face towards Harry's, their lips inches apart-

"Harry! Where are you? Come here, Ron's arrived," Hermione's voice carried down the hall.

As suddenly as it had happened, Harry and Draco pushed away from each other, both trying to comprehend what had just happened. They stood there in silence, staring at one another for a moment, an awkward smile playing across Draco's face.

Harry turned on his heel and fled from the room. Confusion and frustration racing through his mind. He forgot all about Ron, and made for the spare bedroom. His heart leapt when he saw Hermione had conjured up a second bed in the room for Draco to sleep on.

Closing the door as quietly as he could, he sank down in front of it, a slight frown on his handsome face.

Hours later, Harry was jerked awake by the slamming of the bedroom door. Draco entered the room, swearing under his breath. Apparently he'd had an argument with Ron while Hermione had gone to the bathroom.

Harry chose not to alert Draco to the fact that he was awake. After a few moments, he was grateful for this decision.

"You're lucky I feel this way for you Harry," Draco murmured, sitting down on his own bed to stare across at Harry's apparently sleeping figure. "I just wish I knew…" his voice trailed off, and he heaved a heavy sigh.

Harry longed for the end of the sentence, and his hopes weren't met when Draco pulled his covers over himself, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry's green eyes snapped open early the next morning. The sun hadn't risen properly yet. He rolled over in bed to face Draco's angelic sleeping figure. He'd kicked the sheets off during the night, and his pale chest was rising and falling gently as he slept.

Harry noticed how Draco had a golden glow about him, which came from the early morning sun. He lay there, admiring the beautiful sight for almost a quarter of an hour, which was when he noticed Draco's silver-grey eyes were fluttering open. Harry tore his own eyes from the beautiful sight and stared determinedly at the ceiling.

After a few moments, Draco lifted himself onto one of his elbows to look across at Harry.  
"Morning," he said across the room.  
Harry fought hard not to grin, "Morning," he said to the ceiling.

Slowly they got out of bed, looking around for their rucksacks. Harry located his under his bed, and turning away from Draco, dropped his boxers. Harry bent down to retrieve some underwear out of his rucksack, and as he did so, he heard Draco make an odd noise in his throat. Harry chose to ignore it, and pull on his underwear.

Five minutes later Harry left the room, stealing a glance at Draco's naked, slender body. He was facing his bed, choosing which robes he would wear that day.

Down in the kitchen, Harry came across Hermione sitting on the counter, her nose buried in a book. She looked up when she heard Harry enter, and quickly busied herself with making him tea.

"Where did you get to last night? Ron wanted to talk to you when he arrived. It was really rude of you Harry," Hermione said, giving Harry a disapproving look.

Harry started to tell her about the situation in the bathroom when Ron entered the kitchen. Harry shot Hermione a not-now sort of look and rushed towards Ron, holding out a hand which Ron didn't take.

"Malfoy?!" he asked coldly. "What the hell did you bring him along for? He's the most untrustworthy person you could invite, Harry!" Then he turned on his heel and stormed out into the backyard.

Hermione frowned after Ron, and turned back to Harry. "What were you saying about-?" she broke off as Draco walked into the kitchen, wearing robes of pale silver to match his gorgeous eyes.

He smiled kindly at Hermione, and took a seat at the kitchen table. Hermione went about making them all tea and a delicious breakfast of beacon, eggs and toast. When she'd done, she glanced towards the direction Ron had gone, but seemed to decide against going to get him.

The three of them ate and drink in silence. When they'd all finished, Hermione stood up to collect their plates. "No, please Hermione, let me," Draco said, quickly getting to his feet, and gently brushing Hermione's hand aside.

She looked startled at this sudden gesture of kindness, but didn't object. Taking her seat again, she looked sideways at Harry who gave her an encouraging smile.

When he'd cleared all the plates, Draco sat down opposite Hermione. "Look Hermione, I really want to talk to you about how much of a jerk I've been all these years," he said seriously, looking into her bright, brown eyes. "I've been completely out of place ever since I found out you were Muggle-born, but you need to understand that I was raised by Muggle-hating parents, and I've never known any different. I now realize what an arse I've been and I'm seeking your forgiveness. Harry wouldn't have invited me here if he thought I meant harm, would he?" Draco finished, shifting slightly in his seat. Harry felt Draco's leg quiver against his.

Hermione bit her lip, and considered Draco for a minute or two.

"I- I- I guess not," she said, her voice constricted with emotion. "I do understand what you're saying, Draco, and well… I suppose I can forgive you if Harry can. But I wouldn't be so sure about Ron," she said, looking at Harry nervously.

Draco stood up and walked around the table to Hermione, holding out his arms. She looked bewildered, but stood up all the same. Draco pulled her into a tight hug, and Harry felt a surge of jealously jolt through him. What he would give to be in Draco's arms…

"YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Ron had appeared in the doorway, and was in a rage at Draco.

Hermione and Draco broke apart, Draco pulling out his wand. Hermione started telling Ron it had meant nothing, but he ignored her, and advanced towards Draco.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry was on his feet, facing Ron and pressing himself against Draco, acting as a shield. Draco tried to push Harry away gently, but Harry refused to budge. He wasn't going to stand aside and watch the person he loved be attacked by his best friend. Harry wouldn't do it.

Ron halted, staring at Harry, his wand held limply in his hand. Harry knew Ron wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't be sure of Draco's safety.

"Well go on then, give me your best shot," Harry spat at Ron. However, Ron just stared at Harry, disbelief on his face.

"You're defending him? After… everything," said Ron weakly, sitting down in a vacant seat.  
"That's right," Harry hissed, taking Draco's wrist and leading him from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Draco staggered into the hallway, Hermione hurrying after them. Her eyes were bright, and she looked as though she was about to throw daggers at Harry. He backed away and found himself backing into Draco, who nudged Harry so he would stop.

However when Hermione spoke, she didn't yell or scream or try to hit Harry. Her voice was cracked with emotion again.

"Harry… I wanted Ron to tell you himself, but it doesn't seem like he'll be prepared to talk to you anytime soon," she looked very glassy eyed as she led the other two into the lounge room.

"Yesterday when Ron was due to take his portkey, Bellatrix Lestrange turned up at his house and- and she murdered Percy while he escorted Ron to his portkey," Hermione took a deep breath, and continued, "Ron had to Apparate here, which of course was very dangerous because he's not licensed yet…" she finished and stared at her knees,

Harry was staring at her, and hardly noticed Draco gently squeeze his upper thigh in a comforting sort of way. He looked sideways at Draco who quickly took back his hand, a weak smile on his face. Harry knew in that moment that what he felt was the most mutual thing he'd ever felt. The pair locked eyes again, slowly leaning into each other. Only when Hermione blew her nose did they snap back into reality.

"I'd expect both of you to have more consideration of Ron's feelings and temper now you know the full story," said Hermione, sounding as though she had a bad head cold.

Harry and Draco each nodded, stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

"What was that?" Harry asked in a low voice, barely containing a grin.

"What?' asked Draco looking confused. "Ron's brother? I dunno, do I? I don't see Bellatrix these-"

"Not that!" Harry cut across him impatiently. "You… squeezed my thigh, and kind of stared into my eyes," Harry said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Oh," Draco looked embarrassed. "I thought you… never mind." He turned and walked out into the front garden.

Harry hesitated for a minute, and followed at a run. When he stepped outside, he couldn't see Draco anywhere. A small jolt of panic pulsed through Harry. Draco wasn't safe outside the boundaries of the house.

"Draco?" Harry called down the sloping lawn. "Draco, where are you? Come back! You misunderstood me."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he spotted a blonde head pop out from behind a rose bush.

"Mis- misunderstood you?" Draco stammered, standing up as Harry approached. "What do you-?"

Harry had gently grabbed Draco's neck and was staring into his eyes, leaning into his face. Harry placed his lips softly onto Draco's, using his tongue to ease Draco's lips apart. The tender sweetness of Draco entered Harry's mouth as each of them slid their eyelids closed.

Draco brought up his arms and wrapped them around Harry's neck, not once pulling out of the kiss which was complete and total bliss.

The kiss lasted for what felt like a lifetime to Harry. He didn't want to pull away, or to open his eyes. He just wanted to stay here in Draco's arms forever.

But all too soon, they broke apart. Draco looked terrified, and leapt away from Harry as though he'd just been scalded. He opened and closed his mouth several times before turning away and walking back to the house.

Harry sighed and sat down, looking over the mid-morning sky. Why was this all so confusing? He knew Draco felt the same. He just knew it. But then why was he acting so odd?

"Well… he wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't like me!" Harry told himself firmly.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice carried into his thoughts and jolted him back to the real world.

"Hi Hermione," mumbled Harry, hunching his shoulders. He wanted to be left alone.

"Harry, what's just happened?" she asked kindly. "Draco came storming into the house, asking for a portkey home- I said no!" she added hastily at the look on Harry's face.

"I wish I knew what just happened," Harry said miserably. "He kissed me… or I kissed him. I don't know- we kissed,"

Hermione looked scandalized. "You what?!" she shrieked. "Harry, what- what about Ginny?"

"I just told you, didn't I? I don't know!" Harry said, punching the soft ground in frustration.

Hermione looked at Harry with a bemused expression on her face, apparently unsure of what to say.

"Please don't tell Ron. And definitely don't tell Draco I told you," said Harry, staring Hermione intently in the eye.

"No, I won't Harry. I just wish I knew what to say to you," she said gently.

"I love him, Hermione. I really do. I just wish I knew how he felt," Harry mumbled to the ground.

Hermione moved closer to Harry and put an arm around his shoulders, resting her head on his arm. He was grateful that she at least wasn't jumping away from him.

Three days passed, and still Draco was avoiding Harry. Ron hadn't improved his mood, and Harry was spending his days with Hermione, planning the journey which faced them. The day Harry turned seventeen, the four of them would be leaving to find the Horcruxes which held the remaining fragments of Voldemort's soul.

Harry got more and more upset about Draco each time he laid eyes on him. Draco seemed to be struggling, too. Each morning before he left their bedroom, he would pause to say something to Harry before realizing he didn't know what to say, only to flee the room as quickly as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"Does it look like I give a fuck, Hermione?!"

Ron's voice broke the silence of the evening. Harry looked up, contemplating whether he should go to Hermione's defence.

Draco came hurrying into the room, pale as a ghost.

"Harry, Ron is threatening to leave if I come with you tomorrow," said Draco, his voice cracking with panic.

"Ha, I hope the bastard does!" said Harry bitterly, getting to his feet. He was quite relieved Draco was talking to him, even if he was worried out of his wits.

They both jumped at the sound of shattering china in the kitchen. Harry sprinted to see what had happened, Draco right behind him. Another ear-splitting crunch of china sounded as they arrived at the door.

Hermione was cowering in a corner, and Ron was standing at the shelf which housed the dinner plates, pulling them out and throwing them down at Hermione's feet, making her shriek and jump out of the way.

"STOP IT!" Harry screamed at Ron, running to protect Hermione who was shaking with fear.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Ron. He would be seventeen in four minutes' time, then he would no longer be an under-aged wizard. All he needed to do was hold off Ron until then-

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand directly at Ron who froze and keeled over backwards- stunned.

"Oh goodness! What's wrong with him?" sobbed Hermione into Harry's chest. "He's gone completely insane,"

Harry patted her back gently, trying to calm her down. Draco was clumsily making tea while stepping around Ron, whose eyes followed his every movement.

Leading Hermione into the living room, Harry glanced back at Draco who nodded and followed carrying a tray of tea and biscuits for Hermione.

Hermione sat down and gestured for Harry to sit next to her. Harry obliged, brushing broken pieces of china off his shoes. He didn't understand what was going on, but once Hermione had drank some tea and managed to stop her tears, she explained.

"Ron thinks I'm siding with you two," she said, looking from Harry to Draco. "But I don't know how he assumes that when you're not even talking to each other," she frowned, but continued. "He's convinced you only came here, Draco because you want to go out with me, or something silly like that. I don't think it helps the matter that you apologized to me, but not Ron. We started arguing and he said 'We'll see what Draco feels. I'll throw stuff at you, and I bet he saves you,' I told him he was being stupid and that you'd save me regardless, then he swore at me and- and-" tears were splashing down her cheeks again. Harry pulled her into a tight hug again.

"But that's just totally insane!" said Draco. "He was completely out of line, Hermione. There's an issue between he and myself, yet he's determined to drag you into it which is extremely immature. And Harry has been dragged into this too,"

At the mention of his name coming from Draco's lips, Harry felt a tingle down his spine which had nothing to do with the events that had just happened in the kitchen.

"But then what are we going to do now?" sniffed Hermione, pulling out of Harry's hug. "We can't possibly be expected to cooperate with him after how he's behaved…" She glanced from Harry to Draco with puffy eyes.

"Then he doesn't come," said Harry, speaking for the first time since they'd sat down.

The other two stared at him, but didn't say a thing. Harry knew they were expecting him to take back his words, but he had no plans of doing any such thing.

Draco stared at Harry, but Harry refused to meet his gaze, turning to Hermione instead.

"Are you ok now?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

"Y-yes, I think so," said Hermione, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Good, then you can take my bed tonight and I'll sleep down here," said Harry. "I doubt you'll want to sleep in the same room as him," he said bitterly.

Harry looked up to meet Draco in the eye, but Draco seemed to be avoiding Harry's gaze yet again. Harry let out a splutter of fury, muttered something about cleaning up, and strode out of the room.

July 31st dawned on the silent house. Harry stirred on the sofa as the sun hit his eyelids.

"No… not yet," muttered Harry in his sleep. He rolled over, and slept on.

"Should we wake him now?" whispered Hermione.

"But he's sleeping, and it's his birthday," Draco whispered back.

Hermione placed a tray holding pancakes, whipped cream and butterbeer down on the table, and approached Harry cautiously. She poked Harry in the shoulder, and got a grunt in reply.

"Harry! Wake up, it's your birthday," she said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, don't! He's sleeping, I don't want to disturb him," Draco's voice sounded urgent.

Hermione ignored him and sat down on the edge of the sofa, leaning over Harry's torso to whisper in his ear.

"Harry, happy birthday," she whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and rolled over. Hermione beamed at him and stood up next to Draco who clasped a small rectangular box wrapped in colourful red and yellow paper. Hermione turned to pick up the breakfast tray, while Draco approached Harry, holding out the box.

Harry took it from him, pushing on his glasses.

"What is it?" asked Harry eagerly, pulling the box from it's colourful wrapping.

Draco didn't reply, but sat down and watched Harry nervously.

Harry withdrew a black box, and flipped it open. His jaw dropped when his eyes fell on the thick chain of silver which was intended to be worn around the wrist.

"Draco, this is too much," he said weakly, looking up. "I don't deserve this!"

"You deserve the world," said Draco, so only Harry could hear him.

Harry leaned across and pulled Draco into a close, intimate hug. He could feel Draco's heart beat against his chest.

Harry hid his face in Draco's shoulder, wiping his tears away.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a clatter of cutlery as Hermione dropped the fork she was passing to Harry. Her eyes were fixed on the doorway, tears welling up in them; Ron was standing there, taking in the scene. Harry and Draco were sitting on the sofa, and Hermione was passing Harry his breakfast.

Ron stared at Hermione, his jaw clenched.

"Happy birthday Harry," he said, not once tearing his eyes from Hermione.

"Yeah, and thanks for being such a fucking jerk last night," Harry said viciously.

Ron turned on his heel and marched off to the kitchen, muttering abuse under his breath. Hermione hesitated for a moment, turned her back on the door and started chatting happily to Draco and Harry.

At one o'clock that afternoon, Hermione rounded up Harry and Draco and lead them out to the back garden. She'd set a table for three and prepared a delicious feast of roast pork, mash potato, sausages, chicken drumsticks, and an assortment of vegetables.

"Hermione!" said Harry weakly when he was close enough to take in how much effort she'd gone to.

"Oh, and the cake is inside. I didn't think there would be enough room for it on here at the moment," said Hermione happily, inclining her head to the table. She looked back at the house, an odd expression on her face.

"Forget him. After last night, do you really want to include him?" said Draco, following Hermione's eyes to the house. Hermione shrugged and took her seat.

The three of them enjoyed Harry's birthday lunch, talking excitedly about the journey which faced them, not seeming to comprehend how dangerous it could become.

Harry and Draco were sat next to each other and Harry was pleased that Draco was being completely normal towards him again. He admired the silver chain on his wrist again, and purposely knocked Draco's leg with his own.

Their happy feast was interrupted just after Hermione announced she was going to get the cake. Ron strode out of the house, his eyes fixed on Harry this time.

As Ron approached, Harry stood up to face him. Before he had a chance to straighten up properly, Ron's fist had collided with his jaw and he was knocked off his feet. Dazed, Harry heard Hermione scream and Draco yell. He sat up, spitting blood to see Draco on top of Ron, pinning him to the ground, his wand pointed at Ron's throat.

Hermione was dancing on the spot, apparently frightened to do anything, muttering to herself, "What do I do? What do I do?!"

Harry leapt to his feet as Draco jerked backwards, clutching his stomach, winded. Ron had aimed a punch at him, and his fist had met Draco's navel. Wheezing, Draco stood up to aim a hex at Ron, but Ron had vanished. He was now advancing on Harry who dove out of the way, cursing. His wand laid on the coffee table back in the living room.

Before either Harry or Draco could act, Ron was racing back to the house, Hermione tearing after him. Panting, Harry followed just behind Draco.

Draco almost collided with Hermione in the hallway, she was standing stock-still, staring out into the front yard, a look of terror on her face. Harry looked around her to see what she was looking at. He couldn't see (or even hear) Ron anywhere. He assumed he'd fled. However, Harry's eyes fell on two cloaked and hooded figures climbing up the front lawn.

"Who-?" Harry started.

"DEATH EATERS!" Draco yelled in panic. He took Harry's hand tight, and gripped Hermione's arm.

"No, stop! I don't have my wand!" said Harry, breaking out of Draco's grasp.

He sprinted into the living room, Hermione and Draco at his heels. Harry spotted his wand and snatched it up.

"Harry lets go to Grimmauld Place," said Hermione in an unusually high voice. Harry nodded, taking Draco's hand again, his wand safely in his pocket.

Blackness swallowed the three of them, and they all felt the unusual sensation of being sucked through time and space. Harry could barely breathe as he felt a massive weight was pressing in on every part of his body.

Then before he realized what was going on, he was standing in a shabby-looking, deserted square. Draco gave Harry's hand one last squeeze before releasing him.

Hermione was already hurrying towards number twelve, glancing around nervously for any sign of movement. She swung the gate open and looked over her shoulder.

"Will you two hurry up for Christ sake!" she said in an impatient voice to Harry and Draco.

They hurried forwards, Draco stopping abruptly just beyond the gate, frowning up at the old house.

"I can't see it," he said, staring directly at number twelve.

"Well of course not! We have to tell you it's here," said Hermione, stepping back.

"You should be able to see it now, though," said Harry frowning at Draco.

"Yeah, I can," said Draco smiling. "I saw it as soon as you stepped into its boundaries, Harry."

"Can we exchange this lovey-dovey stuff inside, please?" asked Hermione hysterically. "We were almost killed back there in case you need reminding!"

Harry and Draco silently agreed it wasn't wise to test Hermione's temper when she was obviously so worried.

The three of them climbed the worn steps up to the front door and stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry followed Hermione through the aged front door, into the gloom of Grimmauld Place, Draco at his heels.

The three of them stood on the threshold, frightened of what may be lurking in a gloomy corner, or in the next corridor. The smell of damp fabric wafted into their noses, making Draco splutter and sneeze. Harry stifled a laugh at this and took a step forward, his wand ready.

"It seems to be fine," he told the other two. "It doesn't look like-" Harry broke off at the sound of shuffling footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who's there?" Harry called, pointing his wand towards the staircase. Relief swam through him when he saw the aged house-elf, Kreacher squint at him from the third step from the bottom. Kreacher muttered something to himself and made his way to the kitchen.

"Ugh! Who was that?" asked Draco in disgust, wrinkling his nose at Kreacher.

"That was Kreacher," said Hermione, snapping the front door closed. It seemed she was satisfied with the safety of the house.

Draco said nothing more, and followed Harry up the stairs. Hermione lingered at the foot of the staircase before making her way to the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew she was going to try to befriend Kreacher, despite the fact that the elf hated her because she was of Muggle parents.

"This was Sirius's house," Harry told Draco, indicating their surroundings. "Dreadful place to be cooped up for him…" sighed Harry.

A flicker of mourning and deep sadness flashed in Draco's eyes. Harry felt embarrassed- he didn't want sympathy.

"Well anyway, I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping," said Harry, continuing to the upper levels of the house.

"God, how many floors does this place have?" panted Draco when they'd finally reached the fourth floor.

"Six I think," replied Harry, turning his head to look to the still higher levels.

Harry pushed open the door to one of the larger bedrooms in the house and lead Draco into the dust-encased bedroom. The bed was king sized and the window stretched from floor to ceiling. Draco's took in the deep red wall paper, and his eyes came to rest on the huge bed. He glanced from Harry to the bed and back again.

"Um, so…" Harry leaned on the door frame, puzzled by the sudden silence.

"Thanks Harry," said Draco. "And where are you sleeping, then?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Right next door, actually," he said, smirking to himself.

"And… and, what about Hermione?" asked Draco subtly.

Harry wasn't buying his innocent-natured questions, but answered them all the same.

"She's down two levels," said Harry, straightening up. He had a feeling Draco was planning some night time visits, and he evidently didn't want to be caught out.

"Exc- I mean, okay, cool," said Draco, now striding into the room.

"Yeah, well I'll be downstairs if you um, want… me," said Harry, purposely lingering on the word 'want'.

As he had suspected, Harry found Hermione crouching beside Kreacher's cupboard, trying to convince him to come back out.

"Give it up, Hermione," sighed Harry, "He's not worth your time, really."

"Let him free, then!" snapped Hermione, standing up.

"What, so he can go and blab to the Death Eaters about everything the Order planned while they were using this place as headquarters? I don't think so," retorted Harry.

Hermione frowned at him, defeated. She changed the subject, "Speaking of Death Eaters- how did they find us at my house?"

Harry drew back a chair and sat in it, thinking hard. "I have absolutely no idea," he said, messaging his forehead with his right thumb.

"Harry, you don't think you don't think it was," Hermione dropped her voice, "Draco?"

"WHAT?! Hermione, how dare you accuse him! Do you have any idea what he went through to escape from his parents to come with us?" said Harry with a bit more viciousness than he had intended. "If anyone is suspicious, it's Ron," Harry finished, leaning back in his chair.

Right on cue, Draco strolled into the room, looking from Harry's angry face to Hermione's guilty one. A slight crease appeared between his eyebrows as he looked from one to the other. He shrugged it off.

"Any chance of food? Apparition often makes me hungry," said Draco, sitting down opposite Harry.

Hermione jumped up and busied herself with making them all an early dinner.

Later that night, Harry stirred in his restless sleep as someone silently entered his bedroom. Draco closed the door as quietly as possible and hurried towards Harry's bed. The blankets had been pushed off, and in his sleep, Harry had twisted himself into the sheet so it entangled his legs.

Draco stared down at Harry's peaceful figure, sitting ever so gently on the edge of the mattress. Draco sat and watched Harry for what felt like an age. This was his paradise and no one could take it away from him- not yet at least.

After an hour or so of gazing at Harry, Draco noted that Harry's boxers laid on the dusty floor next to the bed. So he slept naked… the very thought caused a tingle in Draco as he too removed his own pants and climbed as gently as he could into bed with Harry.

"Wassmatter?" muttered Harry sleepily, waking up at the sudden appearance of another body in his bed. Harry blinked in the moonlight, frowning hard at Draco's face, trying to make out who he was.

"Draco? What-?" Harry's question was cut off as soft lips met his own.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's bare chest, the other hand under Harry's head. The pair kissed passionately, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Harry felt himself start to get aroused, but Draco pulled out of the kiss as he felt the hardening organ against his inner thigh.

"Not tonight, Harry," he said apologetically. "I didn't come in to you for sex. I'm… I don't think I'm ready yet." Draco stared intently into Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded and pulled Draco's head to rest on his chest. Harry stroked his hair, staring absent-mindedly at the ceiling. After a few minutes, Harry heard Draco's breathing become deep and steady. He'd fallen into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you…" Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Draco, gently squeezing him into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't help but think Draco had something to do with the appearance of those Death Eaters," Hermione's voice broke Harry out of his dreamy, far away state. He frowned at her and crossed his arms.

"I _told _you, he hasn't been branded with the Dark Mark!" snapped Harry.

"Yes, but you refuse to tell me _how _you know," sniffed Hermione, pulling a copy of the Daily Prophet towards her.

It had been two months now since the disastrous happenings on Harry's seventeenth birthday. None of them were any wiser of what had happened to Ron, and Hermione frantically scanned any copy of the newspaper she could get her hands on, hoping for a shred of information on his whereabouts.

Harry smiled to himself. Hermione had no idea he and Draco were spending their nights together in bed. True, Draco was yet to give himself to Harry, but Harry could wait. He could wait for eternity if he had to. But what was more important was Draco's forearms. Harry hadn't gone out of his way to examine Draco for a sign of the Mark, but he knew Draco's body- well, most of it- and his skin had been clean of anything which might tie him to Voldemort.

"Nothing," said Hermione, casting aside the Prophet, resting her head in her right hand. Harry noted the depressed gloom on Hermione's face. He knew she was determined to find evidence of Ron's innocence, and this annoyed him greatly.

"Give it up. He obviously turned us in. Or tried to," said Harry, standing up and leaving the room.

He climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and entered his bedroom. Harry intended on being alone, but found Draco still asleep in his bed. He couldn't blame him. Harry was quite exhausted himself after their heated night together. He smiled again to himself, reliving the night's events in his mind.

Harry crossed the room and picked up two pairs of boxers, which had been cast aside the night before- forgotten. He folded his own pair and put them under his pillow. He then went into Draco's room and did the same with the second pair.

"Harry?" a sleep voice issued from the next room. Harry exited Draco's room and closed the door.

"Morning," Harry murmured, smiling as he walked back into his own room.

Draco's face broke into a huge smile as he ripped back the blankets. Harry forced his mind away from sexual thoughts as he planted a tender kiss on Draco's lips. To Harry's surprise, Draco pulled out of this kiss after a few seconds, frowning.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Draco laughed. "You're worried about being a bad kisser? You nancy, Harry," teased Draco.

"Then what is it? What could be troubling you enough to pull out of a kiss?" asked Harry, with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Sit down" said Draco. He watched as Harry sat, amused by the curiosity on his face. "I want to ask you something Harry, and I- please answer me truthfully."

Harry simply nodded, not once taking his eyes off Draco's.

Draco heaved a sigh. "Please don't be mad, but I _have _to know… you and Ron."

Harry looked puzzled. "Sorry? What about me and Ron?" Harry spluttered, completely taken aback.

"Did you… you know. Were you um, active with Ron in the way you are with me?" Draco's cheeks flushed as he spoke.

"What? You mean were he and I in a relationship?" Harry frowned, struggling to cotton on to what Draco was asking.

"Yes. I mean, you didn't kiss him or… have sex with him- or anything like that, did you?" asked Draco, his voice barely audible.

Harry laughed. He couldn't help himself. Just the idea of Ron and himself in that way was amusing. He regained himself and looked back into Draco's anxious, embarrassed face.

"No," said Harry firmly. "Nothing has ever happened between me and Ron. I promise you that, and I hope you can take my word for it."

Draco didn't look convinced. "Harry, I couldn't help but notice he had a go at you on your birthday when you'd done nothing to provoke him! How do I know he wasn't acting out of jealousy that you and I were- were… starting to get along." Draco frowned, realizing the absurdity of his words.

"Exactly," said Harry firmly. "We were starting to get along and he could see Hermione had started to accept you. I assume he blamed me for it, seeing as I brought you along in the first place," said Harry with as much reassurance he could gather.

Draco smiled briefly, leant forward and kissed Harry again. Draco tore Harry's shirt off and was just getting started unbuttoning Harry's jeans when Hermione appeared in the doorway. They'd left the door wide open.

Draco yelped and jumped behind Harry- he was still completely naked. Harry blushed violently, zipping his pants back up, groping around for his shirt.

"Honestly, do you think I don't know what you two get to up here?" Hermione said impatiently, tutting as she spoke.

Draco wasn't listening. He'd found Harry's boxers under the pillow and was hurriedly pulling them on, Harry's body shielding him from Hermione's prying eyes.

"Wh-what's wrong?" panted Draco once he'd covered himself up.

Hermione walked forward, holding out a letter. Harry took it from her and held it between himself and Draco. The letter read:

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_I've been worried sick about you two! How could you be careless enough to not write and inform me of what's been happening? I trust by now that you're aware of Ron's disappearance? While you know he's missing, you may not be aware that he has been captured by Death Eaters. Severus, it seems, is still on our side. He came back to The Burrow with information about Ron._

_He's at the Malfoy Manor, and they're torturing him for information on you two. Also, apparently Draco disappeared without a word in mid-July. Do either of you have any idea of his whereabouts? If you do, I urge you to write back and tell me so the Order can organize his capture and try to use him as bait to get Ron back._

_I cannot trust this owl enough to be sure he'll find you. There's a chance this could land in a Death Eaters hands. However, I think I can guess where you've taken refuge. If indeed you are in a place associated Padfoot, be aware I'll be dropping in to see you around the end of November._

_Until then take care and be alert,_

_Remus_

Harry looked up and stared at Hermione. Her eyes were bright and tear-filled. He could feel Draco shaking next to him, evidently terrified.

"We're not turning you in," said Harry, turning to Draco. Draco looked paler than usual, but nodded sharply.

"Oh aren't we?" shrieked Hermione. "You read what Remus wrote! They're torturing him, Harry. If Draco _can _be used as bait, like Remus suggested, I'm all for it!"

"Hermione, SHUT UP! God you've been thick with this Ron situation!" spat Harry. "Don't you realize he brought it upon himself for being such a prat? If he hadn't attacked Draco and me on my birthday, maybe he'd be here with us right now. It's his fault. Yes, I care about him- somewhat less after his behavior- but we are _not _sending Draco back. They'll _kill _him, Hermione!"

"I'm so sorry," said Draco, his voice shaking.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? It's not your fault, Draco. Don't you dare start blaming yourself," said Harry, his voice a lot kinder than it had been when he spoke to Hermione.

"Fine! What are we going to do then?" said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"We'll have to wait for Remus to come. We'll see what he has to say. Don't worry, I'll talk to him about Draco's true loyalties," said Harry.

"_Wait for Remus?_" repeated Hermione. "For fuck sake, Harry! Ron could have been murdered by then!"

Harry shrugged. "So?"

Hermione glared at the pair of them on the bed, stepped forward, snatched up the letter and stormed from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

October faded into November with a stiffening coldness setting itself on Grimmauld Place. Hermione was now so worried about Ron that she had forgotten to nag Harry about Draco's loyalties. Harry and Draco rarely saw her leave her room on the second floor, not that either of them were complaining. They quite enjoyed their new found privacy in other rooms of the house.

However, Harry grew increasingly worried about her every time she ventured out of her room. She had dark purple shadows under her eyes, and she constantly looked as though she'd been crying for hours.

On the last Friday of November, Hermione spoke to them both for the first time in weeks. She summoned them to the kitchen, clutching another letter from Remus Lupin.

"Hermione? It's not… bad, is it?" asked Harry, his voice tender and kind.

"No, Remus says he's been delayed by a mission from the Order," said Hermione, her voice scratchy due to its lack of use.

Draco reached out and took the letter, it was shorter than the last one.

_Hermione,_

_I'm deeply sorry to say I won't be able to come now until at least January. Order mission. They've sent me off to a werewolf colony to see whose side the rest of… my kind is on._

_I don't want you to worry yourself about Ron! Severus should be in touch with the Order soon. I'll write the moment I get wind of Ron's state._

_Remus_

Harry looked up and offered a warm smile to Hermione. She half-heartedly returned it and took the letter back from Draco. Harry watched her fold the letter carefully with trembling hands and tuck it safely in the pocket of her robes. She looked pale and tired today.

"Hermione… were- or are, you and Ron together?" asked Harry cautiously.

Hermione looked startled at the question. "I thought you would have figured that out, Harry. He and I _were _sharing a bed at my- my- my… place," her voice cracked and her eyes welled up with tears again.

"Oh, right… 'course. So that's why you've been so worried?" said Harry. "More than Draco and myself, I mean," he added hastily.

Hermione forced a painful smile. "You could say that, yes. I love him, Harry," she looked down at her hands.

Draco cleared his throat. "You know we're going to do everything we can for him when Lupin arrives," said Draco kindly.

Hermione nodded once and turned from the room, blowing her nose as she went.

--

The wintry sun rose early on Grimmauld Place on December 24th, Christmas cheer thin in the air.

Harry stirred as the blinding white sun hit his eyelids. He snuggled closer to Draco for heat. Again the previous night, the pair had slept naked. Nothing more than kissing every so often had occurred, but it seemed to be habit now that they shed their clothes when they climbed into bed of a night time.

Harry yawned, not wanting to open his eyes. He knew it was only sunrise, and he didn't intend on getting out of bed until well after nine, so he pushed himself closer to Draco and drifted back to a lazy sleep.

A couple of hours later, Harry was jerked awake by cold air piercing his skin. Draco had ripped off the blankets. Harry shivered and turned to look at the person he's come to know so well these past six months. Draco looked around at Harry's awaken form.

"Harry! God I'm selfish, I'm sorry. I completely forgot you were asleep," said Draco, keeping his voice low.

"Nah, it's okay. What time is it?" yawned Harry, pushing the sheet down and hurrying to find his bath robe.

"Just after eight I think," said Draco, pulling on his boxers.

"Mmm, okay," replied Harry, stretching "Come downstairs, Kreacher might have cooked something decent for once seeing as it's Christmas Eve," he laughed, very much doubting this would be the case.

"What?! It's- it's Christmas already?" Draco asked, wildly looking out the window. Snow was drifting gracefully down in the morning sunshine.

"Yep," said Harry, walking out the bedroom door.

Christmas Eve day passed with little significance. Hermione joined them in the kitchen, chatting happily late into the night. She seemed a lot more cheerful than she had done in months. Watching on as Harry and Draco played a game of Exploding Snap, she curled herself up in a chair in front of the blazing fire.

Finally at 11pm, the three of them climbed the stairs to the higher levels. Harry and Draco bade Hermione good night on the second floor and continued to climb to their own level.

"Firm arse you've got on you, Harry," said Draco, smirking as he climbed the stairs behind Harry.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say to this. Draco _never_ commented on Harry's body in their hours spent together. "Uhm, thanks," he said unsurely.

Harry casually walked into his room and undressed. He didn't even notice Draco close the door, or the fire he conjured in the grate.

Harry climbed into bed, completely unclothed. It was only now he saw the fire. He frowned from the dancing flames to Draco's shadowy face, utterly perplexed. They never needed a fire before…

Harry watched Draco de-robe down to his underwear. What was going on? Was this going to be a tease show for Harry? Well, if it was, it was definitely a first.

"What's wrong? Are you cold? We can just go to sleep tonight if you want…" said Harry. Draco allowed Harry to talk himself into silence.

"Draco…?" Harry started again.

Draco walked forwards, leaning over Harry, kissing his lips lightly, teasing slightly with his tongue. Harry enjoyed it and longed for Draco to linger, but he didn't. Instead, Draco stood up and pushed down his underwear. Harry understood. Tonight was _the _night.

"Draco, are you sure you're ready?" asked Harry, drawing a sharp breath as Draco brushed Harry's chest with his member.

"I'm sure, Harry," whispered Draco into Harry's ear. "I'm ready to give myself- _all _of myself to you. I love you,"

"I've always loved you," whispered Harry. "I was just scared to- oh okay," he cut off, feeling Draco's mouth at the base of his hardening penis.

There was no doubt in Harry's mind now that Draco was ready. He wasn't interested in foreplay, and simply wanted to feel Harry inside him, or Harry in he. But the latter was caught off guard, finding himself gently squeezing Draco's shoulder to get his attention. Draco looked up from Harry crotch where he was massaging every part of Harry he could get to with his tongue.

"Draco," panted Harry, struggling to steady his breath. "Can we… take it a bit slower? I- I'm a virgin, too remember. Just because I'm ready doesn't mean I'm not… scared or…"

"Of course," said Draco, bringing himself back up to kiss Harry in stead. "I'm sorry- I thought- you'd want- to make it fast," said Draco between kisses.

Harry shook his head. "I want it to last as long as possible. I want it to be-" Harry blushed. "Romantic,"

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's tender lips with gentle, yet fierce passion. Harry sucked gently on Draco's lower lip, feeling as he did so, Draco rub his hardened cock against his own. Harry released Draco's lip and let a low moan escape his mouth. This ecstasy was beyond anything even fathomable to Harry. His breathing became shallow with Draco's quickened kissing and more rhythmic rubbing.

Harry panted, wiping sweat from his brow as Draco pulled out of the kiss, marking a trail of gentle kisses down Harry's jaw line, onto the tender, sensitive flesh of his neck. Draco sucked hard enough to leave a visible mark while Harry let out another moan of pleasure. He wasn't used to this… what other word to describe it- bliss. Draco was an expert at pleasing Harry's sexual needs by now. He'd managed to get an orgasm out of Harry in the past without venturing past his navel.

Draco continued exploring Harry's neck and chest, sucking Harry's nipples gently, working on each for a few seconds before they became hard nubs in his mouth. How sweet Harry tasted…

Draco sucked one final time of Harry's right nipple and raised his head. Harry's head was back in the pillow, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, his lips moving soundlessly. He raised his head, breathing shallowly.

"Fuck…" was all Harry managed to say before resting his head once again on the pillow, his eyes sliding in and out of focus.

If Draco hadn't known Harry was extremely aroused, his hormones going insane, he would have guessed Harry to be a mental patient by the look he wore. Draco sniggered at his private thoughts, bringing his left leg from being over Harry.

"That good am I?" asked Draco quietly.

Harry moaned again. "You have no idea."

"Wait until I get inside you…" murmured Draco, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"God, let it be now!" moaned Harry, clenching his jaw as he felt his cock throb harder than ever.

"But you suggested foreplay, Harry," teased Draco. "It's my turn now. Come on… I'm waiting,"

Harry forced a laugh. Yes, Draco was quite the tease. But he knew he'd have to return the favor if he expected anything else from Draco. So, almost reluctantly, Harry pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Gently, he lifted a leg over Draco's naked body and leant forward. Draco's lips were tender and smooth. Harry would never get sick of kissing this mouth…

Harry inhaled through his nose, taking in Draco's scent. He was the most wonderful thing Harry had ever smelt. This made his kissing become harder, faster and rougher. He hungered for Draco to be in him, but he had to do with the foreplay first. _Fuck_ was this teasing him.

Harry tore himself from Draco's sweet, sweet mouth. He could have focused on that for the rest of the night. But no, not when he finally had access Draco's entire body.

"That was rather rough, Harry," panted Draco. "Anxious to move along, are you? I think I prefer when you take kissing at a slower rate."

But Harry wasn't interested in Draco's words. He was kissing and sucking Draco's bare, pale chest. He pulled Draco's nipple ever so gently with his teeth. He knew it wasn't hurting, for Draco was moaning in response. Harry abandoned the right nipple and made his way to the left. He enclosed his mouth around it, caressing it with his tongue. Draco's moaning growing steadily louder as his tongue worked. After a minute or so, Harry repeated the same gentle pulling with his teeth. This was too much for Draco- he screamed Harry's name out in pleasure.

Harry looked up, wondering whether this foreplay had been acceptable.

"Enough- enough- enough foreplay," panted Draco, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he spoke.

Harry smiled and climbed backwards, keeping his body weight lifted off Draco's now stiff-hard penis. Harry caressed it with his right hand, gazing down at Draco. He wasn't really concentrating on the present at that moment. He was trying to prepare his mind and body for what was to come, although he admitted to himself this was most likely useless.

Harry sighed and hopped off Draco, sitting down next to him instead. Draco regained a small amount of control and sat up, too. They stared at each other for at least 5 minutes, silently communicating their fear, yet excitement at the situation before them.

Quite abruptly, Harry sprang onto his hands and knees, Draco blinking at him.

"This is… it," said Draco blankly. "I- what- I don't know what I'm doing," he spluttered quietly.

"Neither do I," said Harry. "Just go with what feels right."

Draco did just that. He found himself somehow, suddenly behind Harry, his hands gripping each of Harry's hips firmly. It seemed to all happen subconsciously for Draco. Every movement fluid and painless. He knew exactly what he was doing.

He eased his way into Harry, pushing his hips forward in a rhythmic motion, inching himself inside. What he had expected to be painful was anything but that. He closed his eyes and leant forward onto Harry's back. Harry's breathing was deep and steady. He was moaning quietly, uttering Draco's name each time he spoke.

Draco found himself almost bucking his hips, feeling as though everything was going to explode. He yelled loudly. This pleasure was almost unbearable. He heard Harry yell and moan among many curse words. But Draco knew it wasn't hurting Harry any more than it was himself.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed, throwing himself forward into the bed.

Draco couldn't say anything. His mouth hung open, nonsense escaping him, the rest of his body acting of its own accord. Then he felt it, something inside him snapped and Draco felt his body reach its highest sexual peak. He screamed. The pleasure of the moment blinded him. He knew he had just cum inside Harry, for he felt himself softening within moment.

Draco withdrew his cock and collapsed next to Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Draco were jerked awake by the banging of their bedroom door opening. They each blinked in the white sunlight, trying to find the source of disturbance.

"_Will you two wake up_," snapped Hermione's voice from the door. "It _is _Christmas, you know. I've been up waiting for four hours!"

Harry groaned, attempting to gather his thoughts. He suddenly remembered the events of the previous night and turned his head sharply to look at Draco who blushed violently. Harry grinned at him, pulling the blanket up higher to ensure protection from Hermione's eyes.

"Honestly, get up! I've cooked Christmas lunch," said Hermione impatiently, closing the door as she left.

"Umm, well good morning," Harry said awkwardly, avoiding Draco's piercing stare.

"I think you'll find its afternoon," laughed Draco. "But yes, good morning Harry,"

Harry braved a look into Draco's eyes. He looked happier than he had done since Harry had met him at his house back in July. Something inside Harry jolted and he felt himself instantly feel relieved. Last night hadn't been a wonderful dream, it had really happened. He and Draco had actually had sex. Harry shook his head a little, trying to comprehend it.  
_So I'm really gay_. Harry thought. It was a comforting; relieving feeling he couldn't quite explain to be able to confirm his sexuality to himself.

Draco coughed purposefully, gazing inquiringly into Harry's eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said suddenly, realizing his unfocussed eyes.

"No problem, but I think we should get up. Hermione sounded pretty impatient," said Draco, climbing out of bed.

"Yeah, 'course," replied Harry, his mind a thousand miles away.

--

Down in the kitchen Harry found Hermione fussing over at Kreacher's cupboard. She was kneeling down, trying to talk the elf into wearing a seasonal Father Christmas hat. Kreacher was refusing, tugging as hard as he could on the door which Hermione was holding open with her elbow.

"Kreacher won't! Filthy mudblood dare's touch Kreacher," squealed the elf, pulling harder than ever.

"Stop it Kreacher, please! You'd look so smart in this," said Hermione kindly, pushing the hat forward.

"No! Get… off!" panted Kreacher, trying to kick Hermione's elbow out of the way.

Harry stood frozen in the doorway, stunned. It was one of the most bizarre scenes he'd ever met. What on earth was Hermione thinking?

"Oh come on! It's Christmas, Kreacher!" said Hermione, sounding exasperated and desperate.

"Kreacher doesn't care! Kreacher doesn't celebrate!" growled the elf, abandoning his attempts at closing the door. He sat in his basket, back to Hermione instead.

Hermione frowned at him, placing the hat on the floor by his basket instead. She closed the door to his cupboard gently, turning away to see Harry in the doorway.

"Oh, Harry! Good to see you out of bed," she said cheerfully, standing up and walking towards the small mound of gifts on the table. "Where's Draco?"

"Um, he decided to take a shower," said Harry, still blinking at what he had just witnessed. "Hermione… before he comes down, I wanted to talk to you about um… something that happened last night," Harry said, tearing his eyes from Kreacher's cupboard.

"Mmm? What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione distractedly, sorting out the gifts in front of her.

"I- I need your full attention, Hermione," said Harry awkwardly.

Hermione looked up, giving him a searching look. "Okay, you've got my attention," she said, taking a seat.

Harry walked forward and dropped down in a seat opposite Hermione, his head racing. He didn't know how to voice his confusion.

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, last night Draco and I… we, we had sex for- for the first time," he said, staring determinedly at a chip in the wooden table.

It was a few moments before Hermione spoke. "I don't- I'm not sure I understand, Harry. Is that a bad thing? I thought you felt strongly for Draco?"

"Wha- of course I do!" said Harry wildly, looking up to meet her eyes. "I love him. It was the most incredible night of my life,"

"Umm, so what's the matter?" asked Hermione, frowning slightly.

"That's just it, I don't know," said Harry truthfully. "It was… magical. I don't regret it in the slightest. But I just feel, well, weird,"

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Harry's, which he gripped like it was his lifeline. The comforting touch meant more to Harry than he could ever tell her.  
Hermione allowed Harry as much time as he needed before he spoke again. He was so grateful to have someone as understanding as Hermione by his side at a time like this. He shuddered to think of what it would be like to have this sort of conversation with Ron.

"It's Ginny, Hermione…" admitted Harry at last, looking away to hide the tears which were threatening to fog up his glasses.

"Do you still love her?" asked Hermione quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't think I ever did. But I feel so guilty. She's _waiting _for me, Hermione. Now I know I'll never be able to give myself to her, and- and I-" he broke off, the emotion building up inside his finally broke and warm tears splashed down his cheeks.  
Hermione squeezed his hand firmly before letting it go, walking around the table and dropping herself down onto her knees next to Harry seat. Harry sank down next to her, not even trying to hide his tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her body, offering as much comfort as she could.

Harry cried in Hermione's arms, feeling more embarrassed by the second. But he never pulled away. Hermione was the one person who he felt completely secure with- about absolutely everything.

Eventually, Hermione pulled away, the appearance of Draco's concerned face alerting her. He frowned at her, but she shook her head and hurried back to sorting the presents she'd abandoned earlier. Harry pushed himself to his feet, gathering as much dignity as he could.

Draco rushed towards him, worry clouding his head.

"Just Ginny," said Harry simply. "The guilt of leading her on overcame me for a few minutes and I sort of… broke down," he said awkwardly.

"Oh," said Draco, unsure of what to say. "I'm here for you, Harry. I know it could be a bit awkward, but I _do _love you. More than you'll ever know. Please don't be hesitant or anything," Draco said, pulling Harry's hand into his own.

Harry stared at him, lost for words. Draco's declaration of his love for Harry in front of Hermione had caught Harry off guard. He knew how Draco felt, of course, but for some reason he was puzzled over, the announcement in front of someone else had meant so much to Harry.

"I love you, too," he replied finally, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

Christmas Day passed without any more dramatic events arising. Hermione, Harry and Draco enjoyed a roast Christmas lunch cooked by Hermione, and they all enjoyed their presents from each other.

Harry had given Draco a commitment ring, Hermione had given Draco a new set of emerald green robes, Draco had given Hermione a book on understanding and defending against Dark Magic, Harry had given Hermione a book on how house-elves liked what she called "enslavement" (Harry thought it was quite an amusing gift), Hermione had given Harry a new set of deep red robes and Draco had given Harry a box with a piece of parchment stuck to it saying "Don't open here".  
Harry frowned down at the polished wood, desperate to know what was inside. However, he obeyed Draco's written instruction, placing the box aside.

A few hours later, Harry offered to take the gifts up stairs to put them in their owners' respective rooms. Hermione and Draco didn't object to the idea, and Draco made sure Harry remembered to take the box. Harry left the two playing a game of Wizards Chess and told them he'd be back in a few minutes.

Harry hurried into Hermione's room and placed the two books on her pillow. He quickly left the room and jumped up the stairs to the room he and Draco now shared. He cast the pair of robes aside and this left him with only the box (Draco was wearing the ring Harry gave him).

Harry sat down and unclicked the lock holding the lid down. He pushed it open and blinked down at the box's contents. An assortment of bottled potions and lotions were laying inside, accompanied by a note from Draco. Harry picked up the note and laughed.

_Dear Harry,_

_In here you'll find massage cream, body oil, lube, and a few potions to help us in our sexual exploration of each other. Hope you enjoy it._

_Love, Draco_

Harry grinned again at the contents, a million ways to use them springing into his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I have been the worst in updating this fic and I apologise guys! I had the worst writers block imaginable on it, so I kinda went off writing for a while. Yesterday I got inspiration to write a Twilight fic and that has definitely helped me with this! Hope you enjoy it and I promise to update more often.

xxx

----

Harry and Draco found very little time to use the box which Harry had received as a Christmas present. They were now too busy planning a way to talk Remus out of using Draco as 'bait' and Harry was immensely pleased to find Hermione sitting with them late into the nights, trying to help come up with a plan. They weren't getting far, but Harry was happy to know he was doing everything he could to protect Draco.

The New Year came without any real celebration in gloomy Grimmauld Place, its temporary tenants too consumed in their own dramas to care much for the passing of another year. Were circumstances different, everyone would be welcoming the new year with a butterbeer and a large party at The Burrow- excluding Draco. But this wasn't different circumstances and as midnight approached, bringing January first with it, no one bothered wishing a happy new year. It would have been a wasted hope anyway.

"Remus is due any day now!" Hermione frantic with panic was cooking pumpkin soup for dinner while listening in on Harry and Draco's conversation. "Yet we still have no idea what to do. There's always the option of keeping Draco upstairs…" she trailed off, shaking her head at the idea. "Kreacher," she muttered more to herself than the other two.

"I've told you already! I don't mind leaving for a few days-" cutting off at the look on Harry's face, Draco frowned at him in puzzlement.

"Draco, we have no idea how long Remus plans on staying. Besides, if you leave there's no way you're going alone. I can't part with you," Harry lowered his voice. "Not now, Draco. Not after Christmas. I am _yours. _Yours to keep," he promised, looking back at Hermione.

"Look, I still say you and Draco wait upstairs when Remus arrives. I'll talk to him, tell him everything about me and Draco… well, everything necessary," staring at Hermione as he spoke, Harry waited for her to deny his plan once again. He was surprised at the look of defeat on her face.

"I think that's going to be the only way to go about it," she sighed, carrying over the caldron of pumpkin soup and three large bowls.

They ate in silence, panic thick in the air and desperation on Harry's part. He would perform the cruciatus curse on Remus Lupin before Draco was offered up as bait in order to get Ron back. Harry couldn't recall the last time someone looked at him the way Draco did, with such love and passion in his eyes. Harry often avoided Draco's eyes around Hermione, because the look in them always made him tear up. Tonight was different… there was nothing but fear in Draco's silver-grey eyes. His perfectly arranged face showed he was calm, but Harry knew those eyes too well.

As soon as she was finished, Hermione placed her empty bowl on the kitchen bench and went to bed without a word. Draco had only been eating for Hermione's sake; he dropped his spoon and pushed away the soup as soon as she was gone.

"Didn't want her to think I don't appreciate her cooking," he explained without a smile.  
"Come to bed soon," placing a tender kiss on Harry's cheek, Draco fled from the room.

Harry ate slowly, not tasting the soup and not smelling its essence. Finishing, he picked up Draco's half-empty bowl and took the dirty dishes over to where Hermione had put hers. He called to Kreacher to clean up and left the kitchen.

Four days later, on January the sixteenth, Remus Lupin arrived. Harry had sent Hermione up to Draco that morning as he knew Lupin's arrival was scheduled for that day. Panic blurred Harry's capability to think properly as he greeted Lupin at the door, hastily explaining that Hermione was yet to awaken. Too soon, the truth would be out and Harry would hold his breath and hope for the best.  
Offering a mug of tea, Harry sat down opposite Lupin and waited. It was evident neither wanted to be the first to speak; taking a breath, Harry began his explanation, not mentioning it was Draco he was talking about until it was absolutely crucial. At the mention of his name, Remus furrowed his brow but said nothing. He listened to Harry speak for over an hour, taking it all in, trying to and somehow managing how to understand. After all, he knew what love was and how it changed people. Was it so hard to believe love for Harry had changed Draco?

Finishing, Harry peered at Lupin across the table, his heart pounding hard in his chest as though he'd just ran ten thousand miles. It certainly felt that way to Harry. After five minutes, Remus was yet to speak and this made Harry unsure of how he felt about the situation. Surely, if he was against Draco still, he would be yelling and demanding Harry to bring him to the room. But Remus never yelled, though the lack of speech was making Harry anxious.

"Well…?" urging, Harry hoped he didn't sound too impatient.

"I believe you Harry," he remained unsmiling as he spoke, but his voice wasn't coloured with anger or hate. "But I want to talk to Draco about this too,"

Nodding, Harry summoned Kreacher and ordered him to bring Draco and Hermione downstairs. A few minutes later, they arrived at the door, panting. It wasn't an easy descent down the six levels of stairs. Hermione froze in the doorway, itching to ask about Ron but she managed to resist, allowing the situation with Draco to be resolved.

For at least half an hour, Remus grilled Draco for answers to a lot of things to do with Death Eaters and Voldemort and loyalties and Ron. Every time Harry went to object to a question, Draco silenced him by quietly uttering Harry's name.  
At last, Remus allowed a small smile and nodded confidently at Draco, obviously believing the story. He then turned to Hermione as Harry and Draco rushed from the room in silence.

"Tell me everything you know," Hermione pleaded, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Severus is adamant that he's alive, Hermione," offering a warm smile, Remus allowed Hermione a few moments to wipe away her tears.

"He hasn't been moved from the Malfoy manor but he's alive. As far as Severus can tell, Ron is being kept in the basement," pausing briefly, Remus continued in a rush. "They think the Order has kidnapped Draco and they're waiting, using Ron as bait. As soon as Draco returns, they plan to murder Ron…"

Hermione sharply took a breath and tried to process everything. Draco had run away, obviously without telling his parents. She still didn't understand how Harry and Draco had gone from rivals to lovers within the space of one summer, though she had never asked therefore ignored that nagging question in her mind.  
"How can we get him back?" she asked weakly. "I don't want to use Draco… if anything happened, Harry would never talk to me again,"

"Why's that?" Lupin asked gently. Harry had failed to explain he and Draco were involved romantically and sexually.

"I- Harry didn't explain?" confused, Hermione tried to think of the part where they had agreed on telling Remus about the relationship. She couldn't recall it ever coming up.

"Explain what exactly? He told me how Draco had woken up to himself and immediately gone to Harry," explaining, Remus suddenly became angered. "Harry has no place to put Draco above Ron! Ron has been Harry's friend for _years_! Draco is his friend for a few months and yet he'd rather see Ron die in Draco's place," Lupin spat the last sentence viciously, talking more to himself than Hermione.

Biting her lip, Hermione tried to explain. "Remus, Harry he- he… he loves Draco,"

"Well yes, but I'd think he loved Ron a tad more," Lupin's voice oozed sarcasm now.

"You misunderstand," Hermione pleaded, tugging at Lupin's wrist to regain his attention. "Harry loves Draco like James loved Lily," she said quietly.

Remus' eyes lit up as he realized what Hermione was trying to convey. "_Oh. _Harry's- Harry's gay?" puzzlement set on Lupin's face. "And Draco feels the same?" he hastily asked, not wanting to offend.

"Yes, he certainly does," Hermione smiled, getting up from her chair. "Are you planning to stay for tea?" she asked as she approached the food pantry which was poorly stocked.

"No, no… I'm not staying Hermione," he replied, getting from his chair. "I need to take this information back to the Order about Draco so we can decide what the best action to take is," he told her, removing his coat from the back of his chair.

"You'll be telling them the truth. Everything Harry and Draco told you, and everything I said," Hermione was firm. She wasn't asking questions, she was giving orders.

"Yes, of course," Lupin replied walking from the room. "Good bye Harry… Draco," he called up the stairs. Turning to Hermione he bade her farewell and departed.


End file.
